Some networks facilitate communication between devices through various nodes. From time to time, a failure of a portion of the network such as a failure in a node can result in the loss of data. The operators of the devices that communicate via the network may not actually control the network. As a consequence, they may not be aware of whether a node or other portion of the network is faulty. Also, they are not able to inform network operators where a problem may exist in the network if a failure occurs.